FireFox Shinobi Hero
by FireFox09
Summary: This is my version of Naruto Uzumaki coming to the Marvel Universe! First story so please no flames! Please review and tell me what you think! Rated T for later chapters. Might have some Naruto Villains come to the Marvel Universe later like the Akatsuki or Orochimaru!
1. Chapter 1: Death is a New Beginning

_**Chapter 1: Death is the New Beginning**_

Naruto Uzumaki panted as he realized that Sasuke just tried to kill him with the Chidori in his attempt to make the idiot see reason. Sasuke was too far gone.

Then Sasuke smirked, "Do you know Naruto… That if both you and your opponent are First-Class Ninja's, you can only read inside each other's minds when your fists meet. There is no need for words." As Sasuke said that the cursed seal that Orochimaru gave him started to power up spreading all over his face like the cancer that it was, "You're so naïve aren't you Naruto? How- **CAN YOU READ THE TRUE MIND? MY MIND!**" With that Sasuke did a hand seal.

"Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a fireball forward at Naruto but Naruto jumped up in the air dodging the fireball.

Sasuke then ran up and kicked Naruto in the face sending him skidding across the water.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he fell into the water. '_… Sasuke… I always saw you as a loner… I… In the beginning I was relieved because I thought that you were the same as me… Besides, I was glad! In fact I wanted to talk to you straight away.. But you didn't speak._' Naruto thought back to their days at the Academy, '_You had everyone and you could do everything._'

Then Naruto jumped out of the water and threw a punch at Sasuke but he blocked it with a gloating smirk.

'_Because you were so different!_' Naruto went do a spinning kick but Sasuke smacked him away like a bothersome fly. '_Regrettably I decided to try and be your rival! I didn't want to lose because I was called a loser all the time… I thought that all the time. Even when we became Team Seven I thought the same._' Naruto was punched in the face spitting blood out. '_But… No matter how much I wanted to deny it… I always wanted to be just like you… I aspired to be like you… You acknowledged me when no one else would and I was glad to finally have someone do that._'

Now Sasuke held Naruto up by the scruff of his neck preparing a Chidori. '_… But our fists didn't have to meet for me to understand… From when you acknowledged me… How are we still friends? It's not meaningless to me that you become my closest friend. But if you seriously want to kill me… Even if those words from before were serious I don't understand why._'

"You're finished Naruto!" With that Sasuke threw the Chidori right through Naruto's chest right where his heart was.

_**~Freeze Time Frame~**_

"I am The Watcher! Since out of Mind I have observed the rise and fall of civilizations and galaxies! I know all that is, most that has been and much of what will be!" Watcher walked by a portal where it showed Naruto and Sasuke lunging at each other, "In your world Naruto moved Sasuke's hand to above his heart and survived but that in turn created a parallel world where everything up to that point was the same except he wasn't fast enough to stop the attack… And thus Naruto Uzumaki died."

Then the Watcher chuckled, "But the amazing thing was that Naruto's soul didn't go to the realm of the dead because the Nine Tailed Fox saved it at the last possible second transferring him into a new world which is almost a mirror reflection of Earth-616 but it will change due to Naruto living in that world."

As he said that a portal in New York opened up and Naruto fell out of it but he was Seven Year's old again in a small version of his orange jumpsuit.

"It seems that this Naruto has a destiny of his own to complete." Watcher said as he faded into the darkness.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Pain… That was all that Naruto felt as he fidgeted in his sleep… Nothing but pain.

'_**Oh be quiet boy! You should be thanking me!**_'

"Kyubi?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed, "What happened?"

'_**Well… You died.**_'

The effect was immediate, "**SAY WHAT?!**" Naruto shouted jumping up forgetting about his pain, "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIED?!**"

'_**Exactly what I said!**_' The Kyubi said before giving a yawn. '_**But luckily for you I used up most of my power to save your small ass.**_' Naruto's eye twitched as he heard the Kyubi say that. '_**But I need to sleep for a bit to recover so don't be expecting any more favors from me!**_'

With that Naruto felt the presence of the Kyubi leave his mind so with a sigh Naruto looked around to find himself in an alley so Naruto walked out only to nearly get hit by what looked like a metal box on wheels.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Naruto shouted jumping back before a human face appeared out of it and shouted something rude to Naruto but for some odd reason Naruto couldn't understand him.

"… Come again?"

The guy just shook his head and muttered something that was probably an insult before leaving in the metal box and that was when Naruto looked around to see skyscraper buildings all around him.

"Whoa!" Naruto looked all around in fascination before he passed a store window and that was when he froze and he looked at his reflection to see his Seven Year old self… He touched his face to see that it was real.

Everyone within twenty miles heard Naruto scream in pure terror.

"**I'VE GONE TO HELL!**" Naruto shouted running around in circles not noticing the crowd of people looking at him weirdly not understanding what he was saying. "**DAMN YOU KYUBI! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU LEAVE MY AGE ALONE?!**"

That was when Naruto noticed everyone looking at him so he used the big-headed Jutsu.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**"

That caused everyone to freak out and run from him screaming in terror.

"… It's like they never seen a big-headed Jutsu before." Naruto muttered before walking off, "You know this is a pretty cool place!" He commented getting over his age shock.

Looking around Naruto had a pretty big grin before he heard a few screams coming from around another building so being his curious self Naruto walked around the corner to see what had to be the weirdest thing in his life and that's saying something coming from him.

There was a man in a Rhino Suit fighting five kids that were almost the same age as Naruto was himself and they were using some weird kind of Jutsu's.

"Whoa!" Naruto ran forward and was on the Rhino guy's back in a second shocking everyone, "Hello! Who are you?" Naruto asked in child-like curiosity as he was all around Rhino quickly looking at how weird he was.

Everyone that was watching the display sweat dropped a bit, "Lightspeed who's that?" A blonde haired girl who had pigtails wearing a yellow and black suit asked.

"I don't know Energizer." Lightspeed was a girl with shoulder length auburn hair wearing a red and black suit.

"Should we help him?" The older blonde boy in a white and black suit asked in confusion.

"Which one Zero-G?" The youngest boy with brown hair in a blue and black suit asked.

"Good question Mass Master." Zero-G looked at the last kid who was also a blonde wearing an orange and black suit, "You ever had a vision about him Tattletale?"

"No." Tattletale asked while Rhino was trying to knock Naruto off his horn, "I think I would tell you if I saw this kid."

"How are you like this?" Naruto asked but no one could understand him at all.

"What language is he speaking?" Lightspeed asked as she zoomed in to grab Naruto off of Rhino but Naruto did a flip and looked at Rhino in the eyes.

"… You're weird you know that?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"**SPEAK ENGLISH!**" Rhino bellowed.

"… Okay no need to yell… Even though I can't understand what you're saying." Naruto muttered under his breath before he saw the five kids just looking at him so Naruto pulled a Kakashi, "Yo!"

They still didn't understand him but they moved forward as Rhino stomped on Naruto.

"**OW!**" Naruto pushed Rhino off to everyone's surprise, "**OKAY THAT'S IT! KAGE NO BUSHIN JUTSU!**" In a puff of smoke twenty Naruto's appeared and tackled Rhino.

Rhino just smirked after getting over his initial shock and stomped on each of the Shadow Clones before the original jumped forward with a blue sphere of energy on his hand, "**RASENGAN!**"

Rhino was blasted into the side of the building and knocked out.

"**OH YEAH! BELIEVE IT!**" Naruto fist pumped in the air, "**YOU WERE JUST TAKEN DOWN BY THE FUTURE HOKAGE!**"

"Did you see that?" Mass Master whispered, "He just took Rhino down in two moves!"

Zero-G walked forward, "Hello!" He said trying to see who this was and Naruto looked at him in confusion, "Who are you?"

"… I can't understand you!" Naruto said in his language not understanding a single word that Zero-G said and everyone sighed at how this was turning out.

Tattletale thought for a bit, "Hold on." He closed his eyes and reached into Naruto's mind with his telepathy and changed something.

"**OW!**" Naruto shouted in English, "**JEEZ! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I WAS PUNCHED BY GRANDMA TSUNADE?!**"

"… At least we can understand him now." Energizer joked not getting the Tsunade reference.

Naruto heard her and smiled, "**FINALLY!**" He shouted doing another fist pump causing them to sweat drop again, "I was wondering if anyone would understand me around here!"

"You don't have to yell." Lightspeed told him, "We can hear you just fine."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He waved with a cheeky grin.

"… You're giving us your real name?" Zero-G asked in confusion.

"Uh yeah. Why not?" Naruto asked with a shrug, "It's the name that I was born with… By the way what was with the guy in the animal suit?"

"Rhino? He's a Super villain!" Tattletale told him.

"…" Naruto looked at him in confusion, "'Super' Villain?"

"You never heard the term?" Energizer asked in surprise.

"No I haven't." Naruto told them before changing the subject, "But I need to find my way home back in Konoha!"

"Coneoha?" Mass Master asked mispronouncing the word, "What's that place?"

Naruto gave Mass Master a deadpanned look, "You're kidding right?"

Zero-G scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Naruto, but we never heard of that place."

Naruto's eye twitched, "For the love of Kami why?!"

By that point a screech of tires caught their attention and Tattletale sighed, "We better get out of here before the Media see's our face."

"Media?" The word sounded foreign to Naruto's tongue.

The five kids just looked at him in confusion before Lightspeed sighed, "Come on." She grabbed Naruto's arm and took off with him so with a shrug the others followed after right as the News Van got there confused to see an extra kid with the Power Pack.

While flying Naruto learned the names of the kids as well as their team name, "Why Power Pack?" He asked wondering where they got that from.

"Something wrong with it?" Energizer asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped, "No, just wondering where it came from, that's all! So what's with the fake names?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well duh it's to have secret identities." Mass Master said with his arms crossed in cloud form.

"… Then why aren't you wearing masks?" Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"You know that's a good point." Zero-G muttered as he used his gravity powers to carry Energizer and Tattletale, "I guess we can't really get any at the moment."

Naruto sighed, "So I'm in a City I've never heard of before with people that never heard of my home and now I know a new language… What in Kami's name happened?"

"So you have nowhere to go?" Lightspeed asked as they neared a building.

"Not at this moment no." Then Naruto's stomach growled very audibly and he gave a nervous laugh.

What he didn't know was that the Power Pack were having a mental conversation thanks to Tattletale.

'_So what do you think?_' Lightspeed asked Zero-G. '_Should we try and help him?_'

'_I don't know. Sure he helped us and he seems to be friendly but we don't really know him so we can't just tell him our identities._' Zero-G answered before he gave a mental sigh. '_But we can't just leave him out by himself either._'

'_We could find a place to hide him away from our home!_' Mass Master told them. '_That way we can help him without him knowing who we are!_'

'_Yeah and I can't have him come to my home and spill the secret to Unca Johnny!_' Tattletale explained. '_But the Fantastic Four might know where his home is._'

'_But asking them would expose you as a Superhero._' Energizer finished for Tattletale. '_That stinks… But why does this kid have Whisker Marks?_'

'_I have no idea Energizer but focus!_' Lightspeed told her and Energizer huffed in response.

Naruto was looking at them as their facial expressions changed wondering what the heck was going on with them.

Eventually they brought him to an Abandoned Warehouse.

"This is your house?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"No this is where you'll be staying until we know if we can trust you with our real identities or not." Zero-G told him and even though Naruto could find him easy due to facial recognition he could see the truth in his words.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled before his stomach growled again, "… Do you guys have any Ramen by any chance?" He asked with an embarrassed smile.

Lightspeed flew off since she was the fastest one of them all while Naruto looked around the Warehouse and Zero-G spoke to him again, "We'll come by to check on you whenever we can." He promised, "Plus we'll bring some pillows and blankets!"

Naruto nodded and Mass Master walked up, "So you can create duplicates?" He asked with a smile, "That must come in handy for a lot of things!"

"Yup the Shadow Clone Jutsu is one of my best techniques along with the Rasengan!" Naruto boasted, "I'm going to learn many more Jutsu's to become the Hokage! Believe it!"

They looked at each other not knowing what he was talking about but Lightspeed came back with an Instant Cup of Ramen panting, "Had to sneak this out of the house." She explained as she gave it to Naruto along with a fork which he stared at, "What?"

"What is this?" Naruto waved the fork around, "Some kind of Kunai Knife?"

"…" Now the Power Pack were wondering how many headaches they would get from talking to this kid, "It's a fork! You 'eat' with it!" Lightspeed explained.

"Even the baby here knows it!" Mass Master pointed at Energizer before he ducked as an energy ball barely missed him.

"**SHUT IT MASS MASTER!**" Energizer growled at him glowing with energy.

"Don't you guys use Chopsticks?" Naruto asked.

"You're Japanese!" Tattletale realized recognizing where Chopsticks reference came from.

"Japa-what now?" Naruto asked in confusion because he never heard that term.

They all just shook their heads at Naruto before realizing the time and they told Naruto that they would see him the next day and left him with his thoughts.

'_Okay at lease I have a place to stay._' A rat ran by. '_… Sadly it's better than my apartment… Maybe I can spruce the place up with my Ninja Stuff… But I'll need money._'

Naruto pulled out a Storage Scroll to see what he had and his eyes widened as he saw a surefire way to make Money.

'_It's not going to be my proudest moment… But desperate times call for desperate measures!_'

_**~The Next Day~**_

"So Jiraya is it?" A book publisher asked as he looked at Naruto who was in a Henge disguised as the Ero-Senin back at Konoha but in clothing from this dimension, "You want to publish this book?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes my Icha-Icha Series! I've written it since I was a teenager and I believe that it's ready for the world to see… You can read Japanese right?"

Yeah not his proudest achievement but he really needs the money and plus it's a best seller in Konoha so why not here and Jiraya is still getting the credit so what can go wrong?

The publisher smiled, "Yes I can thank you very much." He started to read it and in five minutes he had a heavy nosebleed and his face was beat red, "Oh my." But he was smiling so Naruto knew that he enjoyed it.

'_Nosebleed…_' Naruto shook his head. '_The sign of a pervert._'

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this first chapter? I really hope that you like it because it took forever to type it! So please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blaze of Glory

** Blank - Kyubi talking/ Shouting**  
_** Blank - Japanese**_  
_ Blank - Thoughts/Flashbacks_  
_ Blank - Phone/communicator/radio_

_**Chapter 2: Blaze of Glory**_

Naruto ran from the publisher's office with a whole lot of money in his wallet and he dropped the Henge when he made it back to the Warehouse, "That went better than I thought." Naruto smirked to himself, "And I'll make money from each purchase!"

'_But first I have to figure out how this currency works!_' So with a deep breath Naruto focused to talk to the Kyubi, '_**HEY!**__ What do you think?_'

All he got was snoring on the other end.

'_… You have to be kidding me._' Naruto sweat dropped at the behavior of the Fox spirit.

With a sigh he decided to do a summoning Jutsu so he focused a little chakra to summon the right toad and bit his finger to spread to blood across his fingers before doing the hand signs, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Gamakichi a young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach wearing a small blue jacket appeared and he yawned before looking over surprised to see Naruto, "_**You're alive!**_" He shouted in happiness before he realized something, "_**How the hell are you younger?**_"

"_**… I honestly don't know.**_" Naruto admitted in his native language with a laugh, "_**But I'm in a place called New York City with people who speak a whole new language!**_"

"_**Really?**_" Gamakichi looked around, "_**And why are you in this warehouse?**_"

"_**Uh that's because I'm staying here for a few days… But people here are using Jutsu's that I've never seen!**_" Naruto told him. "_**It's awesome and I already met five people that seem nice.**_"

"_**Seem nice?**_" Gamakichi asked with a raised eyebrow. "_**What do you mean by that?**_"

"_**… They're the same age as I am right now.**_" Naruto admitted before smiling in excitement, "_**But they fight with their own unique Jutsu's! One of them can turn into a cloud! The other can control Gravity! The two girls' one can shoot energy and the other flies at high speeds, faster than Rock Lee!**_" That one got a shocked reaction from Gamakichi, "_**Plus the last kid can read minds and change them with a single thought!**_"

"_**Hmm… They sound pretty dangerous.**_" Gamakichi muttered before smiling, "_**I'm guessing you want me to tell the Village that you're alive?**_"

"_**You know it!**_" Naruto said with a grin. "_**And tell Grandma Tsunade that I'll be back to take the Title of Hokage! Believe it!**_"

Gamakichi nodded, "_**Okay! I'll deliver the message!**_" With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed in relief that it was taken care of when he heard someone approaching the warehouse so he moved and grabbed his stuff before jumping up the wall using Chakra to run up it and he was upside down on the roof when the Power Pack walked in… But Tattletale was missing.

"Hey where is he?" Mass Master looked around in confusion. "I thought that he was going to stay right here!"

"He could be out exploring the city." Energizer suggested looking around.

"It should be easy to find him." Zero-G said walking up, "I mean he is wearing bright orange."

"I wonder why he wears it." Lightspeed shrugged, "Should we look for him."

Naruto grinned, "No need!" He called out and they looked up in shock to see him upside down, "Sorry I sensed someone coming and I didn't know it was you guys!" With that he jumped down, "And to answer your question Lightspeed I'm a stealth guy and if you can hide in bright orange than you can hide in anything!"

"H-How did you stick to the ceiling?" Mass Master asked in shock, "Are you related to Spider-Man?!"

"… Spider-Who?" Naruto asked before shaking his head, "I focused my Chakra to my feet and it allows me to walk up walls!"

"What's Chakra?" Lightspeed asked in confusion.

"Oh right!" Naruto laughed, "I forgot that you guys don't know about Chakra! Back home everyone knows what it is!"

"So what is it?" Energizer asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Naruto sat cross legged before he began, "First off let me say that my abilities need Chakra to be used! Even the most basic ones!"

"But what is Chakra?" Mass Master asked in impatience.

Naruto held up a hand, "I'm getting there! It's a mixture of both physical and spiritual energy that is gained from training back home! It allows us to bend elements and sometimes reality itself!"

The Power Pack looked shocked at the whole reality thing.

"But only the most powerful ones can do the bending reality! I'm still a beginner!" Naruto admitted with a laugh, "But someday I will learn the greatest techniques!"

"So wait! You said that it's gained through practice?" Zero-G looked thoughtful. "Can anyone learn it?"

"Yes… But there are some complications." Naruto warned him.

Lightspeed wasn't sure if she wanted to know but she asked. "Like what?"

"Using too much Chakra can either leave you bedridden for a few days or outright kill you!" They gaped at the dangers of using Chakra. "I have one of the greatest reserves of Chakra back home so I can use techniques all day without getting tired!"

'**Mostly because of me kit!**' The Kyubi said chuckling. '**So I go to sleep for a day and I wake up to find yourself talking to four other kids?**'

'_Oh finally awake Fuzz ass?_' Naruto thought trying not to laugh. '_Yeah and there are things in this world that we need to be aware off._'

'**Okay I'll search through your memories-! Oh you didn't!**' The Kyubi laughed in Naruto's head. '**You sold Jiraya's books?!**'

'_Hey! I needed the money!_' Naruto protested before a hand waved in front of his face, "Huh?"

It was Lightspeed. "You okay?" She asked in concern. "You were staring off into space for a while."

Naruto smiled, "Sorry! I'm trying to think about the techniques that I know already besides my Shadow Clones and Rasengan to show you four- speaking of which where's Tattletale?"

'**… What kind of name is freaking Tattletale?**'

'_Shut it Fuzz ass!_'

'**My name is Kurama! Not Fuzz ass!**'

'_… Really? Okay then… Shut it Kurama!_'

Kurama growled but he didn't say anything else.

"He couldn't come over today." Mass Master explained. "But he said to tell you hi!"

"Huh." Naruto smiled a bit. "So you guys fight criminals but you keep it a secret from people that know you?"

"That's the gist of it yeah." Zero-G told him.

"Where can I sign up?!"

That wasn't a question that they were expecting, "Huh?"

"Come on! You guys helped me out so it's only natural that I return the favor!" Naruto said with a silly grin. "Plus I want to see more of this city! **PLEASE!**" Naruto clasped his hands together.

Before they could answer there was a poof of smoke and Gamakichi appeared again. "_**Hey! I'm back again Naruto!**_"

The others just stared at the toad in shock before Gamakichi looked back and sweat dropped.

"_**… Maybe I should've waited a bit.**_" He said nervously.

"_**No it's okay!**_" Naruto said before switching back to English. "This is Gamakichi a friend of mine!"

"… It's a talking frog." Energizer muttered with wide eyes not expecting this.

"So I see." Naruto laughed at their expressions before looking back at Gamakichi. "_**So how did they take me being alive and well?**_"

"_**Well you see it's like this…!**_"

_**~A Few Minutes ago in Konoha~**_

_Tsunade was in her office looking at the Paperwork but her heart wasn't in it because another person that said that they were going to be Hokage died… She was thinking about quitting the Hokage post and she would've if Danzo wasn't so keen on trying to get it._

_ Jiraya wasn't in better shape because he grew really close to Naruto even to teach him the Rasengan._

_ There was a knock on the door and Shizune came in, "Lady Tsunade! Kakashi and Jiraya are here to see you."_

_ Tsunade nodded, "Send them in." Truth to be told she's been expecting them for quite a while… Now that she's mentoring Sakura Kakashi was probably going to join the Anbu Black Ops again and grow distant because another one of his precious people died while Jiraya was probably going to bury himself in work to deal with the grief._

_ But then there was a puff of smoke and one of Jiraya's damned toads showed up… She thinks that he's called Gamakichi._

_ "Lady Tsunade! You're not going to believe this!" Gamakichi began but at that moment Kakashi and Jiraya walked in._

_ "Gamakichi? What brings you here?" Jiraya asked with a fake smile._

_ Kakashi gave Gamakichi a look before looking at Tsunade. "I want to rejoin the Anbu Black Ops-." He began but Gamakichi cut them off._

_ "Naruto's still alive!"_

_ It fell deathly quiet as the three adults looked at Gamakichi in shock, "What?" Tsunade asked wanting to be sure that she heard right._

_ "That's impossible! We saw the body." Kakashi spluttered remembering seeing the hole from a Chidori right where his heart was… Kakashi felt like it was his fault since he was the one who taught Sasuke the Chidori._

_ "He just summoned me a second ago!" Gamakichi explained. "He's in a place called New York City and for some reason he's de aged to the age of seven again… But it's still him!"_

_ "Are you sure it's him?" Jiraya asked with hope in his eyes but he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case Gamakichi was wrong._

_ "Positive! He even told me to tell Tsunade that he'll be back to take his place as Hokage ending with his famous line believe it!" Gamakichi said amused. "He even found allies with strange Jutsu's at the place that he's at."_

_ Kakashi thought for a bit. "I never heard of a place called New York."_

_ "Neither have I." Tsunade agreed before thinking of something. "But Naruto would probably need money to get through where he's at-."_

_ "It's a different currency and he has money!" Gamakichi said with a smile. "He republished the Icha-Icha Series in the place he's at using a Henge to look like Jiraya! He said it's not his greatest idea but he needed the money and those books were a great hit here so he thought why not there!"_

_ Tsunade scowled at that because she hated those books while Kakashi wondered how Naruto had them._

_ Jiraya wasn't sure if he should be proud of his student for his thievery skills or kick his ass when he gets home for taking his books but he was more concerned about the fact that he was alive and well. "This also works out because he's exploring an unknown place for us!" He put in before looking at Gamakichi. "I want you to look after Naruto until he finds a way home! Tell him he's now in charge of an S-Ranked Mission on getting home with information on where he's at!"_

_ Gamakichi nodded before disappearing_

_**~Present Time~**_

Naruto digested that while the Power Pack were wondering what the heck they were saying.

"_**So now I'm in an S-Rank Mission and you'll be sticking with me?**_" Naruto asked making sure that he heard that correctly.

"_**You know it Naruto!**_" With that Gamakichi jumped onto his head. "_**But I'm staying out in the field for now!**_"

"_**… YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!**_" Naruto shouted with comical eyes shocking the others.

"_**Oh shut it!**_"

"Uh Naruto." Said blonde boy looked over as Zero-G spoke up. "What exactly is going on?"

"Oh right duh!" Naruto laughed. "You can't speak our native language."

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Apparently everyone back home think's that I'm dead and now that they know that I'm alive (Gamakichi told them!) They're working on a way to get me home so until then Gamakichi is sticking with me!"

"We better get Tattletale to help him learn English." Lightspeed pointed out. "That way we can understand him."

'**Or learn Japanese!**' Kurama roared at her even though they couldn't hear him.

'_Shut it!_'

Naruto relayed that to Gamakichi when he spoke in perfect English. "No need."

Now everyone including Naruto stared at the Toad.

"What?" Gamakichi asked annoyed by the looks.

"**HOW IN THE NAME OF KAMI CAN YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!**" Naruto shouted in shock.

"We summons can speak any language!" Gamakichi smirked. "But we prefer our native language."

"Summons?" Mass Master held his head. "My head hurts."

"Let's just go." Zero-G said before looking at Naruto. "But first we're going to need something for you to wear as a uniform if you're going to be with us."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Naruto asked.

"You're wearing bright kill me now Orange." Gamakichi answered. "The bad guys will see you and shout 'Target Practice!'"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Naruto told the Toad.

"Nope I'm just the underpaid babysitter of you!" Gamakichi answered in a bored tone.

"… You get paid?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Gamakichi sighed "Exactly."

Lightspeed had Naruto stand still while she measured him a bit before making notes, "Can it be Orange?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"What's with you and Orange?" Mass Master asked in amusement.

"Say what you want but Orange is awesome!" Naruto told them, "Just one thing that's Orange then?"

"I'll think about it!" Lightspeed told him before looking at his face with curiosity.

"… What?" Naruto asked in confusion before she rubbed her hand against the whisker marks. "W-what are you doing?!" He asked trying not to laugh because it tickled.

"These are real marks?" Lightspeed sounded surprised but she kept rubbing them.

"They're birthmarks!" Naruto defended himself while Kurama laughed at his situation but he fidgeted… Being a stamina freak makes it bad when you have to sit still. "Can I move now?"

Zero-G was trying not to laugh but he felt a little pity before he said. "Okay Lightspeed I think you have enough measurements!"

Lightspeed nodded before looking at the notes. "Just give me a few days and you'll get your uniform."

"Did you make their uniforms too?" Naruto decided to ask.

"No we got ours from a Spaceship!" Energizer said her eyes shining in excitement.

"… Spaceship?" Naruto looked at Gamakichi who shrugged also confused by the word.

"Don't look at me kid! Do you think that Toads are educated in this crap?"

"Hey I was just wondering!" Naruto told him.

'_What about you Kurama?_'

'**… ZZZ.**'

Naruto blinked and sweat dropped '_… Seriously?_'

"Oh boy I can see that this will take a while." Zero-G rubbed the back of his head, "Do you want the full version or the short version?"

"Make it short that way he doesn't fall asleep." Gamakichi told him ("**HEY!**")

"Okay short version." With that Zero-G went into an explanation of beings from beyond the stars and about giant bipedal lizards called Snarks and how some sort of alien cow that they called Whitey gave them their powers as well as a Spaceship with an intelligent AI named Friday.

"And thus the Power Pack was born!" Mass Master said with a grin as he was in cloud form flying around. "Tattletale joined a little later in our adventures but we've been doing Hero work for three months now!"

"Wow!" Naruto's eyes were shining from the tale. "That sounded like an awesome adventure!"

Zero-G smiled. "I'm just grateful that we lived through it all considering we just got our powers when it happened."

"But from the sound of things the Snarks are a recurring problem right?" Gamakichi asked taking note of how they spared their enemies all the time even in the midst of battle. "Their queen doesn't sound like the type to give up."

"No she isn't." Lightspeed agreed while Naruto got bored with sitting down so he jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to explore the city now!" Naruto explained with a feral grin. "Hearing that story has me pumped up for some action!"

Zero-G took note of Naruto's eagerness to fight as well as his seemingly endless energy before Gamakichi sighed.

"_**Well I'm going to talk to Grandpa and tell him you're alive Naruto!**_" Gamakichi said in Japanese making the eyes of the Power Pack twitch because they can't understand him.

"Oh okay!" Naruto said in English. "Tell him Hi for me!"

Gamakichi nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What is he doing?" Energizer decided to ask.

"Visit his Grandpa." Naruto stretched his arms. "So where are we going?"

The Power Pack decided to show him around New York but when they offered to carry him Naruto respectfully declined. "I have my own way to travel!" With that he focused Chakra into his feet and ran up the side of a building before jumping from rooftop to rooftop with the Pack not far behind.

It was actually a pretty quiet afternoon as they travelled through the City introducing Naruto to everything… But they all did a face palm when he pointed at a Parking Meter and asked what it was. Despite that Naruto enjoyed going around the city.

'**Such an interesting place… Maybe we should explore the darker parts of the city?**' Kurama suggested a little too innocently.

'_For Kami's sake Kurama the answer is no!_' Naruto felt a headache coming on. '_Now stop trying to corrupt me!_'

He swore that Kurama rolled his eyes from the cage. '**Like Jiraya hasn't done so already! I know you read a few chapters of that Icha-Icha series and that Sexy No Jutsu?**' Kurama laughed. '**If that's not corrupt than I don't know what is!**'

Naruto decided to tune the old fox out at that point but all he got in response was an image of the Fox pouting in his cage.

"It's pretty peaceful!" Naruto decided to say but at that point they heard sirens.

"You had to say something didn't you?" Energizer muttered as they took off towards the sirens leaving a confused Naruto.

"What?" He asked running to catch up. "What did I say?"

What they saw was a burning building with the Fire Department getting people out of the burning flames but Naruto stared at it thinking of Sasuke since he could do fire based Jutsus before Zero-G's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Lightspeed use your speed to get people to safety! Energizer help her out with that!" They nodded and they took off with Lightspeed carrying Energizer. "Mass Master use your Density powers to smother out the smoke! I'll use my Gravity powers to guide water to the apartment!"

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"Stay here!"

Naruto stared at Zero-G in shock, "Say what?!"

"Listen! You don't have a uniform to hide your identity so keep hidden and let us handle this! Once your uniform is ready than we'll bring you into the field!" With that Zero-G took off but not before Naruto shouted a small fact out.

"**YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME HAVING NO SECRET IDENTITY WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN WEARING MASKS?!**"

But there was no answer to his question so Naruto sighed and sat down unhappy that he couldn't help but he could see that they were handling the situation well when he heard a scream and turned to see that there was a little kid younger than Energizer at the window crying for help but no one could hear him.

'_Oh man it's only thanks to my hearing that I could hear this kid!_'

'**You mean MY hearing right?**'

'_Kurama._'

'**Yes?**'

'_Shut your furry ass up!_' With that Naruto made a desperate decision between saving a life and ignoring orders so he ran up there using chakra to keep the flames at bay before he broke through the window but the kid backed away from him in fear.

"It's alright!" Naruto held out his hand with a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He promised.

The kid still looked doubtful but there was the sound of the building groaning so Naruto ran forward as the roof caved in a bit over the kid and he held it up with chakra in his hands but the flames still burnt them.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto grunted before giving the kid a look. "Listen! I promise that I'll get you out of here!"

"… You promise?" The kid asked in fear.

Naruto nodded. "I never break a promise! Believe it!"

Taking a deep breath he powered up the amount of chakra into his arms and threw the part of the roof up into the air before doing quick hand signs.

"**KAGE NO BUSHIN JUTSU!**"

At least twenty Naruto's appeared to hold the roof up as the original grabbed the kid and walked out with major burns on his hands and soot covering his face.

"Hey is this kids parents anywhere?!" He shouted gaining attention from everyone.

The Power Pack looked relieved to see him and he knew that they noticed that he disappeared on them but they looked concern at how burnt his hands were.

But before they could say anything a couple ran forward grabbing the boy and crying as they hugged him so with a smile Naruto turned to walk away. Before he could though the mother hugged him and sobbed a thank you which he wasn't expecting.

He just gave a brisk nod before walking towards the Pack. "So now what?"

Zero-G tried to look stern but he couldn't. "What were you thinking?" He asked relieved to see that Naruto was alive.

"I was the only one to see the kid!" Naruto explained with a smile. "I would do the same thing in a heartbeat."

Energizer looked at his hands in concern. "You should get that checked out!" She told him.

"No need!" Naruto said with a grin as it started to heal. "I have a healing factor!"

They got out of there before the Media showed up but not before Naruto decided on a name for himself.

_**~A Week Later~**_

Naruto paced on the roof of the Warehouse to pass the time while Gamakichi who was back from seeing his Grandpa watched in amusement as the Power Pack came in. "Naruto we have your uniform ready!" Lightspeed told him holding a box. "I think you'll like it considering the theme you chose!"

"Come on it's a cool name!" Naruto protested.

"It's better than Mass Master!" Energizer joked earning a glare from said person.

"Guys let's calm down!" Zero-G berated them but he had a look of amusement.

Gamakichi hopped onto Naruto's head "Go on open it!" He urged.

Naruto nodded and opened the box.

**To Be Continued…**

** Haha I bet you were waiting to find out what his costume looked like but you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Not much action here but there will be eventually and I know that the chapter title doesn't make any sense but it was the only one I could come up with!**

** Okay Review Time!**

** Gamelover41592: Thank you and I'll keep this story going!**

** Black-T3rr0rz: Maybe, maybe not! You'll find out eventually!**

** Alexstauffer1019: Thank you!**

** Silber D. Wolf: Thank you!**

** Dawith95: Yeah but not many of the Marvel Villains can give Naruto a run for his money now can they?**

** ScorpionokXV: Wow this is a long review! Okay in order than… Yes it's the battle of the valley for Sasuke and Naruto as for his canon traits! He will lose them over time when he grows up again (the de-age situation is permanent until the years pass). Energizer is actually two years younger than Naruto all together… Yes there are differences between this Naruto and canon Naruto thank you for noticing that! The reason I chose the Power Pack was because there are barely any stories about them on this site so I figured what the hell? Doc Ock becoming a fan of the book… Probably not but Deadpool is a definite and he will show up in the story much later! He will eventually return to his world for something that has to do for this story but whether or not he stays there depends on the story all together!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hail Hydra Part 1

_**Chapter 3: Hail Hydra Part 1**_

"Well you've had a pretty interesting life." Gamakichi joked as he was hung upside down with Naruto over a vat of Acid. "But I think that maybe we should, oh I don't know… **FIND A WAY OUT!**"

With his ears ringing Naruto shook his head. "Can't you just teleport us out of here?" He asked in a dry voice.

"If I could I would've left you by now." Gamakichi eyed the Acid in fear while Naruto wanted to glare at him for that comment if they weren't tied back to back. "I'm too young to die like this!"

Naruto sighed as he remembered how he got into this mess.

_**~A Few Hours Ago~**_

"Seventy-Eight! Seventy-Nine!" Naruto was doing sit-ups to keep in shape while Gamakichi watched the TV that he made Naruto buy with the money from the Icha-Icha Series heck they even bought the warehouse under Jiraya's name. "Eighty!"

"Hey Naruto!" Gamakichi jumped down from the couch (Yes he bought a couch so sue him.) "When do you think your friends will be over here?" He asked in a bored tone.

Naruto shrugged… The Power Pack said something about going to school today and Naruto just blinked wondering what Jutsu's they would be learning in the school that they're going to.

"Who knows?" He finally answered with as he stood up. "But I'm getting bored with waiting here doing nothing."

"Then why not go out there?" Gamakichi asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" As Naruto asked that Gamakichi did a Toad style face palm at him being slow.

"You still have an S-Rank Mission of exploring this place for Konoha right?" Gamakichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto answered. "You're saying that I should head out now?"

'**Well duh.**'

'_… Shut it Kurama!_'

"Well duh!" Gamakichi said not knowing that he was copying Kurama. "So let's go!"

Naruto had a feral grin. "Let me get my uniform on!"

In a few minutes Naruto was on a rooftop in an Orange hoodie wearing a black fox styled mask that looked like an Anbu one (which he drew out for Lightspeed) and he had black gloves as well as black combat boots. He even had on his Leaf Headband since he was basically representing Konoha. Gamakichi was on his head which was hidden in his hood so he was just like Kiba with Akamaru.

"… I feel so badass!" Naruto said before he tripped over a stray brick doing a face plant. "**OW!**"

Gamakichi laughed at what just happened. "Way to look it Naruto!"

Naruto felt a tick on his forehead. "It's Firefox!" He snarled before crossing his arms in a pout. "And I meant to do that!"

Before anything else could be said there was a sound of an explosion and the newly christened Firefox smirked underneath his mask. "Time to make my official debut!" So he took off with chakra infused feet.

Once he got to the street with the explosions what he saw were seven people with light green body armor and masks with a symbol on their shoulder pads that showed a squid.

'**… What the hell?**' Kurama asked in confusion at seeing how ridiculous that these guys looked. '**And I thought that you used to look bad.**'

'_Yeah I kn-__**HEY!**_' Naruto shouted mentally as he realized what Kurama just implied.

'**Relax Kit! I said 'used' to!**' Kurama laughed. '**At least now you have style!**'

Deciding to ignore the fact that Kurama of all people actually complimented him Firefox had enough of the Guys in Green shooting at people so he decided to pull a Lee. "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**"

As he landed in the middle of the seven thugs he used his chakra to make a blast of wind from where he landed knocking them back and he stood there as they all stared in awe at what a kid did before he lost what he just gained of his badass reputation when he fell over clutching his left leg.

"_**KAMI THAT HURTS!**_" Firefox shouted in Japanese as he held his leg.

Civilians and thugs alike sweat dropped at this small display.

Gamakichi sighed. "Of course it hurts you just jumped off from the roof of a building." He muttered at the kids reactions.

'_He's definitely Jiraya's student._'

Having enough of the kid the thugs just shot at him so Firefox moved and took cover behind a car. "Okay! Seven guys all armed-." A small green ball landed near him and Firefox had a feeling that it was dangerous so he used a Substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a trashcan and watched from a nearby alley as the car blew up. "… Make that heavily armed."

'_That was just like the Exploding Tags._' Firefox realized as he swallowed nervously.

'**Any other amazing observations Kit?**' Kurama asked sarcastically.

'_Don't make me go in there and kick your furry ass!_' Firefox threatened.

'**Like you could!**' Kurama sneered.

"Naruto! We need to play this safe!" Gamakichi told him as he watched the goons.

Firefox nodded. "Good thing I have the perfect Jutsu for this!" He did the hand signs. "**KAGE NO BUSHIN JUTSU!**"

The alley exploded with hundreds of Firefox's streaming out towards the thugs causing them to freak out and start shooting but they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of clones.

"HAHA! Firefox One! Idiots in Green Zero!" Firefox boasted with a victory pose.

One of the thugs looked up at him through cracked goggles. "You have made an enemy of Hydra!" He told Firefox. "Our leader will kill you!"

Firefox yawned and smacked the poor guy's head into the ground. "And I say bring it on!"

The Civilians just stared as Firefox sat on the pile of criminals before pulling out a book that was in a homemade cover and he just read as he sat on the pile of thugs. A couple of them attempted to read over his shoulder but they just gave up when they realized that it was in Japanese.

It must've been good since Firefox laughed a few times but he never finished the fifth page as three shadows fell over him so looking up he saw a man in a spandex suit that had the colors red, white and blue. There was a star on his chest and he carried a circular shield with the same colors and emblem. Next to him was a man in red and yellow metal armor with a blue circle in his chest and a man in Viking clothing with long blonde hair wielding a big hammer.

Firefox's eyes widened under his mask as he realized who they were (The Power Pack explained to him about who the heroes in this world were). They were Captain America, Iron Man and Thor three members of the Avengers the world's greatest heroes.

So as calm as he could Firefox waved. "Yo!" He called out.

Gamakichi sighed and said quietly. "_**We're so dead.**_"

The three Avengers didn't look happy at all.

_**~Unknown Location~**_

Baron Strucker was a man of patience and of virtue but right now as of today… He was pissed.

"**A KID?!**" He roared as he threw his desk. "**A KID IN A HALLOWEEN COSTUME TOOK SEVEN OF MY BEST MEN DOWN?!**"

After breaking more furniture he calmed down a bit. "Viper!" He called out.

His office door opened to show a woman with long black hair. "Sir?" She asked.

"You're to make an example of this Firefox!" Strucker growled. "That'll show people not to mess with Hydra! Not even a kid will be spared of messing with us!"

Viper nodded before doing a salute. "Hail Hydra!"

_**~With Firefox~**_

The Avengers got a call about Hydra attacking so Captain America rounded up the two that were there before sending a signal out to the others but they did not expect to see that a kid that looked to be Seven sitting on a pile of unconscious Hydra agents.

"Who are you?" Captain America asked making a note to talk to this Kid's parents about if they knew what he was doing or not.

Firefox did a salute. "Firefox newest member of the Power Pack!"

'_Power Pack… I should've known._' Captain America sighed.

He wasn't a fan of teenagers doing this kind of stuff let alone little kids but they only dealt with street crime while the Avengers and Fantastic Four deal with the big stuff and there was no denying that they were saving a lot of people but this was too much.

Apparently Iron Man was in agreement. "You could've been killed!" He said looking at Firefox as he continued to read his book. "You're messing with a terrorist organization!"

"So?" Firefox shrugged Iron Man's anger off. "They were attacking people and I stopped them! No one was killed so what more do you want?"

Thor took over from there. "Tis no question of thy courage but your actions were foolish young one!" Thor knelt down in front of Firefox. "Thou should wait until thou are older!"

"… I did not understand a single word that you just said." Firefox admitted.

'_Well at least he's honest._' Cap thought before walking up. "He means that you should wait until you're older!"

Firefox laughed. "Please! Where I come from I'm already considered an adult!"

Okay none of the Avengers were expecting that one. "And where do you come from?" Iron Man asked deciding to go along with the kid.

"Konoha!" Thor looked interested.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves?" He asked getting looks from everyone.

"You know that place Thor?" Cap asked.

"Yes tis a village from another dimension!" Thor explained. "I have been there myself but I never liked it. It is a warred world where young ones are trained to kill."

As he said that the two Avengers looked at the Hydra Agents in concern. "Don't worry I didn't kill them." Firefox said trying not to laugh before his stomach growled very audibly. "But now it's time for me to go!"

With that he ran off with Chakra in his feet leaving the Avengers before they could tell him to wait.

"I'm surprised that this Thor guy knew about Konoha!" Gamakichi muttered.

"I know right?" Firefox asked with a grin. "And if he heard about it he could be my ticket home!"

"Then why didn't you ask?" Gamakichi asked not getting Firefox's train of thought.

"Because I'm still exploring this world so I'm going to wait before I ask for help!" Firefox explained but then his stomach growled again. "But first let me get some Ramen!"

Gamakichi sighed at how Firefox had Ramen on the brain but he smiled because it proved that he was the same old person that he was back in the Leaf Village.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them at that point.

_**~Five Minutes Later~**_

In Chinatown Firefox finally found a place called Noodle Haven but when he opened the door he saw that everyone was staring at him so he was confused until he saw the TV on showing how he overran those Hydra idiots.

"Uh… Can I help you?" The Manager asked not sure if there was an attack that was about to happen since this was the first time a Superhero came into his Restaurant.

Firefox just put some money on the counter. "Ten bowls of your best flavor of Ramen please!"

Whatever the Manager was expecting it wasn't for a Superhero to be eating at his Restaurant but then he realized that if he served the hero and it got around then it would bring in more customers and he would get more business.

Plus he would be the first Restaurant to serve a Superhero in New York so that was a plus. So he went to get the bowls when Firefox spoke up again. "Uh and a Salad for Gamakichi!"

He didn't know who this Gamakichi fellow was but he got to work and in a few moments he came out with the whole order when he saw a small orange Toad with a blue jacket hop out of Firefox's hood.

"The Salad is for me!"

"…" The Manager blinked but he did that anyway… If this town didn't go through so many Super villain attacks then he would've fainted on the spot.

In two minutes everyone stared in shock as Firefox, who had the mask up to show his mouth, slurped down six bowls and was starting on his seventh when Gamakichi spoke up. "So what's the plan after this?" He asked as he chewed his salad.

"…" Firefox put the bowl down. "I guess we go and see if the Pack have something planned once we're done here… Or we can go on another patrol."

"Frankly the patrol thing sounds more fun." Gamakichi stated. "After all that means more bad guys for you to fight right?"

Firefox nodded. "But it's best to have a team when fighting criminals." He voiced not aware that everyone was listening to them. "After all we're on their team now."

"Yeah, yeah." Gamakichi finished his salad before he stiffened.

"Gamakichi?" Firefox put his bowl down. "What's going on?"

"Someone's watching us." Gamakichi muttered.

Firefox looked around only to see the people in the restaurant. "Everyone's watching us."

"With killer intent."

Now Firefox was paying attention so he quickly finished the last few bowls before putting a tip on the table. "Thank you for the food but I have to go."

"Uh come again." The manager called out as Firefox ran off with Gamakichi on his head.

No sooner did Firefox walk out did something sting the back of his neck. "Ack!" He reached back and pulled a syringe out before his vision started to waver as he stumbled landing on his knees he saw a woman in green with black hair approaching him.

Gamakichi lunged but she just backhanded him into the brick wall knocking him out.

"This is just sad." She said before kicking his face causing him to black out.

After who knows how long Firefox woke up tied up.

_**~Present Time~**_

"Is my mask still on?" Firefox asked after thinking everything over.

"I don't know." Gamakichi answered in a sarcastic tone. "We're tied back to back here!"

"So this is the boy that took down seven of my best men?" Firefox blinked and looked over to see an extremely old man with absolutely no hair in green with a monocle that looked like it was jammed into his eye and he had scars all over his head. "I am Baron Strucker!"

Firefox blinked. "Who?" He asked before he realized that this Strucker guy had his mask.

'_Oh great._'

"The Leader of Hydra." Strucker snarled before he grabbed Firefox's throat since he could reach him from the catwalk that he was on. "You should've never interfered with my business boy! I will kill you painfully and slowly!"

"Your men were attacking innocent people!" Firefox growled.

'_Kurama! Now would be a good time to help me out here!_' Firefox thought desperately since he couldn't do any hand signs.

'**Nah!**' Kurama yawned. '**You seem to have it handled.**'

'_**… YOU SUCK!**_'

Not knowing about Firefox's inner monologue Strucker continued. "Do you know why we are called Hydra?"

"Not really." Firefox said truthfully. "It's just like I don't care why you wear gay uniforms."

He was smacked in the face for that. "Mind your tongue boy!" He snarled. "Or I will remove it for you!"

'_Yeah this could be trouble._' Firefox thought in pain with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Hey Firefox let's not piss off the guy who could drop us in a vat of acid." Gamakichi suggested in a scared tone.

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the wait but what do you think about this chapter? And if anyone could draw Naruto's new look it would be awesome! I'm also thinking about writing a One-Shot side story to this. And a friend of mine wrote a story called a Big Bang Confusion! It's in my favorites if you're interested.**

** Okay Review Time**

** Gamerlover41592: I hope so and I hope that it'll get better from here on out!**

** Guest 1: Damn you guessed a possible pairing! But right now they're seven and I'll be spending a bit of time on this age for a while.**

** Guest 2: I will thanks!**

** Guest 3: He will change over time because I want to make it a little realistic. But for the childhood arc he will remain canon and as he grows older he will mature a bit and while I won't have him all God-like powerful he will get stronger and pretty soon I'm introducing an OC that will remain in this story for quite a while!**

** Okay thanks for reading this! Firefox logging out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hail Hydra Part 2

_**Chapter 4: Hail Hydra Part 2**_

The door to the warehouse opened. "Naruto, you in here?" Zero-G walked in looking around before being followed by the rest of the Pack.

"Man where is he?" Mass Master looked up to make sure that he wasn't on the ceiling like last time. "We told him that we would meet up with him after school."

"Uh when did he get a TV?" Lightspeed asked pointing to it.

"Forget the TV, when did he get a couch?!" Mass Master jumped over the back to sit on it.

"We're going to have to ask him ourselves." Zero-G muttered as he looked around. "Tattletale can you link up with his mind?"

Tattletale's eyes glowed purple for a bit before the light died down. "No he's not here." He answered. "I can't sense him anywhere."

Energizer sighed as she sat down next to Mass Master. "What about that frog Gama?" She couldn't pronounce his full name so she decided to call him Gama for short.

Again Tattletale's eyes glowed. "No he isn't here either."

Lightspeed sighed. "We're going to have to look for him aren't we?"

"Yeah but we don't know where to start." Zero-G rubbed his chin thinking. "Where would Naruto go?"

"… His uniform is gone." Energizer muttered seeing the suitcase opened.

"Which means he might be on patrol-!" Mass Master was cut off as Tattletale held his head before falling to his knees. "What's going on?!"

"Franklin can you hear me?!" Zero-G put a hand on Tattletale's shoulder and shook it.

"I think he's having another vision!" Lightspeed realized.

_**~Tattletale's Mindscape~**_

Tattletale didn't know where he was but he heard Naruto cry out in pain and saw flashes of him and Gamakichi tied up before hearing a bestial roar of fury being replaced by the Hydra Symbol being engulfed by a demonic monster with nine tails being surrounded by the body of different heroes.

_**~With everyone else~**_

Tattletale gasped as sweat poured down his face. "Oh God." He didn't know exactly what he saw but he knew that he couldn't let it happen.

"What is it?" Energizer helped him up looking worried.

"Hydra." Tattletale muttered. "Hydra has Naruto prisoner!"

"How?!" Zero-G asked wondering why a terrorist organization would be interested in Naruto.

"I don't know." Tattletale muttered feeling a tick on his forehead. "I can't choose what I see!"

Zero-G took a deep breath. "Sorry Franklin I didn't mean to demand answers."

"We should look for Naruto instead!" Lightspeed got in between them to defuse the situation.

Nodding Zero-G resumed command again. "Mass Master you search up North! Lightspeed you take the South! Tattletale you and Energizer take Chinatown!" He ordered. "I'll take Time Square! If we find anything or if Tattletale has another vision that will help us find Naruto call because we're only going to succeed as a team."

They nodded in agreement before they went off in their different directions when Zero-G looked up.

'_Naruto where are you?_' He thought in worry.

_**~With Firefox~**_

Firefox coughed in pain as Strucker punched him again and let's just say that if it wasn't for his healing factor he would have died already.

"Resilient brat, aren't you?" Strucker asked in an amused tone before punching him again. "Not even Captain America can take this many punches to the face!"

"… You're still gay." Firefox got out.

Strucker's eye twitched a bit. "You are going to be a joy to break! Viper!"

Firefox was immediately kicked in the stomach courtesy of the black haired woman that ambushed him near Noodle Haven.

'_Damnit Kurama! Why aren't you helping me out here?!_'

'**Because you can't rely on me all the time Kit!**' Kurama answered. '**I will only intervene whenever necessary!**'

'_**WELL IT'S NECESSARY RIGHT NOW FUZZ ASS!**_' Firefox mentally shouted back.

Then he was kicked again. "_**Gamakichi what do we do?**_" He whispered to the toad.

"_**I'm working on that Naruto!**_" Gamakichi whispered back. "_**Both your hands are tied behind you so you can still do something but we need to figure out what!**_"

Firefox took a deep breath to focus but another kick to the stomach stopped him. "You're not getting tired yet are you?"

'_Oh boy this might take a while._' Firefox thought before another kick happened.

_**~With Zero-G~**_

Zero-G looked around Time Square quickly but he couldn't see how he would be able to find Naruto. '_My powers are great for a fight… But for tracking someone they're pretty useless!_' He was supposed to be the leader of the team and yet he couldn't prevent a teammate from being kidnapped.

'_But what would Hydra want with Naruto?_' With that thought Zero-G continued his search hoping to find Naruto before anything bad happens.

_**~With Mass Master~**_

Mass Master was in cloud form looking through the city quickly hoping to find Naruto. '_Come on man give us a sign._' He thought in anger as he looked around. '_I can control my density and yet I can't help a friend?! I really need to take lessons on finding missing people!_'

_**~With Lightspeed~**_

In the south of Manhattan Lightspeed sped through the city without being seen. '_Naruto you better be all right when we find you!_' She thought as she sped past buildings looking in every window hoping to find him.

_**~With Energizer and Tattletale~**_

As Tattletale used his telekinesis to carry Energizer through Chinatown and used his telepathy to look for Naruto Energizer spoke up. "Franklin what exactly did you see in your vision?"

Tattletale swallowed nervously. "I-I don't understand it myself but if we don't find Naruto everyone is doomed."

Energizer blinked in confusion. "How would not finding Naruto do that?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." Tattletale looked winded. "I need to rest." He muttered because so far he's been going through at least a hundred minds to look for Naruto and he was feeling the effects now.

While he did that Tattletale was thinking about his vision. '_Just what was that creature in my vision? Why did it attack Hydra and the other heroes?_'

_**~With Naruto~**_

They took a break from beating Firefox and some blood was coming out of his eye but he knew that with his healing factor it would heal but he hated just waiting around.

Then Gamakichi's eyes widened. "_**Didn't Jiraya show you wind techniques while teaching you the Rasengan?**_"

Firefox thought for a bit before a grin broke out. "_**Nicely thought out Gamakichi!**_"

"_**I try.**_" Gamakichi joked.

Firefox looked back at Strucker. "Hey old man!"

Strucker looked up from his book. "What do you want child? Are you going to beg for mercy?"

"Nope." Viper and Strucker just gave him a look. "I just want to give you one more chance to let me go before I kick your ass."

Viper chuckled. "He thinks he's in control."

"Oh I am." Firefox smirked. "You do realize that I let myself get captured."

'_I even had to do a fake argument with Kurama just in case they had telepaths._' Firefox congratulated Kurama on his performance.

'_… You were faking?_' Kurama asked in surprise.

'_Wait…__** YOU MEAN YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT JUST LEAVING ME TO DIE?!**_' Firefox mentally shouted in anger.

Strucker got into Firefox's face. "What makes you think I'll believe that?" He asked amused but he was wary because Captain America pulled a similar trick to this once during World War II and he won.

"Maybe this will get you." Firefox focused. "Futon Kami Oroshi!" A blast of wind erupted from Firefox blasting Viper and Strucker back and it blasted the chains off of him.

"Did you really let yourself be captured?" Gamakichi asked disbelief evident in his voice as Naruto grabbed him and managed to grab the edge of the vat before they fell into the Acid.

"Of course." Firefox answered. "After surviving the fight with Zabuza, Orochimaru and Sasuke do you think that I would really confront the person outside? The person may have been leaking Killer Intent but if they wanted to kill me they would've attacked the Restaurant."

"… That's-…" To say that Gamakichi was speechless would've been an understatement.

"Amazing?" Firefox smirked. "Plus by letting myself get captured I would find out what they wanted with me… But the reason I waited so long was to let my Healing Factor eject that poison that they put in me since it messed with my Chakra Reserves for a bit."

"So now that you're back at full strength." Gamakichi mirrored Firefox's smirk as he said that.

"It means that we can go wild." Firefox got out of the vat only to duck a kick as Viper came at him before he threw out his palm. "Futon Juha Sho!"

She was blasted into the wall before falling unconscious but when Firefox looked around to see that Strucker was gone but he could sense him nearby before the man let out a chuckle. "You have skill boy and you're using it poorly… But you're young so you can choose differently."

Despite the situation Firefox laughed. "You kidnap me, said you were going to kill me, beat me and now you're trying to recruit me?"

"You should feel honored!" Strucker hissed. "With your skills you could easily hold the world in your palms!"

"Hmm." Firefox pretended to think about it. "Nah it would be stupid I mean what would I do?" He joked before looking around. "Now come out from wherever you are because this is going to end with you going to jail!"

He heard a sigh. "Very well." Then Firefox turned to duck as a sword barely missed the tip of his nose and he narrowed his eyes as he saw his mask on Strucker's belt.

"Do you think you're the first person who tried to kill me though?" Firefox asked in a bored tone since he was using his chakra to move while Strucker was trying to cut him in half and he stole his mask back putting it on. "Well new flash old man you won't-!" He was cut off as he fell over coughing up blood. "Wha?"

"Naruto-!" Gamakichi was knocked back.

Strucker chuckled darkly. "Surprised boy?" He walked closer and Firefox coughed up more blood. "How do you like the taste of my Death Spores? Normally it doesn't affect super humans like you but I'm interested in how it's affecting you like a regular human."

Firefox tried to glare at him but he got kicked back.

"You are a powerful boy which is why I should kill you before you grow up." Strucker said emotionlessly. "But I'm taking a sample of your blood first."

As he reached forward Firefox threw a Kunai stabbing his arm causing Strucker to yell in fury before he clapped his hands. "Futon Repussho!" Once Strucker was blasted back he felt the effects of the Death Spore Virus leave him and his healing factor took over.

But the healing was taking too long as Strucker pulled out a gun and pointed it at Firefox. "Prepare to die boy." As he pulled the trigger Firefox tried to move but all of his muscles were screaming in protest and Firefox knew that while the bullet would be painful his healing will save him so he closed his eyes to wait for the bullet to hit him.

He heard the bang as well as something that sounded like glass breaking but the bullet never hit him… Then he smelt blood so opening his eyes he saw someone in front of him holding her side in pain as blood dripped out. The most noticeable thing about her was that she had on a red and black costume.

Firefox's eyes widened. "**LIGHTSPEED!**"

_**~With Lightspeed a few moments ago~**_

Lightspeed made her way through half of New York with her speed but as she flew she felt something in the air nearly knocking her off course but she heard Firefox's voice.

"Naruto!" With that she headed towards it taking her communication device out. "Zero-G I found him!"

"Okay we'll meet up at your coordinates!" Zero-G said. "Don't do anything until we get there!"

Nodding she flew to the abandoned factory building and looked in the window to see an old man pull out a gun. "Prepare to die boy."

When he pulled the trigger Lightspeed flew at her top speed through the window not caring that the glass cut her skin but as she reached Firefox she felt pain in her side.

_**~Present Time~**_

Lightspeed fell over in pain as Firefox shouted that while Strucker just laughed. "I'll admit it's impressive to see a child with that much courage but she's a fool."

While he was laughing Firefox made his was to Lightspeed. "What were you thinking?!" He cried out as he focused chakra into her body over the wound like how Tsunade showed him when he asked. "I have a healing factor so the bullet wouldn't kill me!"

Lightspeed chuckled as Chakra enveloped her wound. "I guess I should've thought about that." She muttered. "But I wasn't going to let a friend die on me."

Her breathing was getting lower. "Lightspeed?" She closed her eyes. "**LIGHTSPEED?!**"

"Give it up boy." Strucker walked forward. "She's going to die-." He stopped when a massive amount of Killer Intent zeroes in on him and he gasped as he fell to one knee panting.

The air around Firefox shimmered with red energy as his shoulders shook. "**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" He roared with his eyes blood red.

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the long wait I've had Writer's block and I started a few more stories my favorite one being Ultimate Scarlet Spider if you're interested. But anyways Review Time!**

** Gamelover41592: Thank You!**

** Frostius: I hope to make them all nice chapters!**

** Guest4: Okay I did torture him a bit but how do you like this one?**

** ScorpionokXV: Yes but with his attacks that Viper didn't know about she would be easy but now Strucker is in for it! I had to do more research on Strucker because I completely forgot about the Death Spore Virus until you said something but even though Strucker could outmatch Naruto easily he's holding back thinking that he doesn't need to go all out… But I think that he's going to change his mind pretty quickly don't you?**

** Imsabbel: Yup… Wait… You mean I got the ages wrong? Whenever I read them I always figured that was their real ages… DAMNIT! *Takes a deep breath* Oh well since it's Fanfiction I'll keep it this way but thank you for telling me I always thought that Zero-G was eight rather than twelve.**

** GelelNinja7: Awww I thought I was being original… Oh well it's still a good look and thank you for telling me that!**

** Guest5: Yup I completely agree about not making Naruto out of character right off the bat and I'll try to tune down the sweat drops but I make no promises… But as for Naruto's and Kurama's relationship… They tolerate each other is the correct term, they don't like each other, but they tolerate each other.**

** Guest6: Oh you know it! I have to think about how to do that fight!**

** Guest7: Sorry for the wait!**

** Guest8: Okay sorry!**

** But now here's the Jutsu Description!**

_**Futon Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_** Rank: B Type: Offense/Defense Requirement: none Description: This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior Shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. It is the only wind technique which requires the use of hand seals.**

_**Futon Juha Sho**_ (_**Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm) **_**Rank: C Type: Offense/Defense Requirement: none Description: A strong gathering of chakra in the arm is used to release this technique. It does not require any hand seals and once the person swipes their arm in a horizontal motion a wave of wind-chakra is sent from their arm at a high speed that will slash almost any material. A skilled Shinobi would be able to send multiple slashes of the wave in rapid succession.**

_**Futon Repussho – (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm) **_**Rank: D Type: Offense/Defense Requirement: none Description: A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. The Jutsu used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times.**

**OMAKE!**

With a sigh Naruto decided to do a summoning Jutsu so he focused a little chakra to summon the right toad and bit his finger to spread to blood across his fingers before doing the hand signs, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Unknown to him he messed up on the Hand Signs and he summoned something very differently.

Instead of Gamakichi Naruto got an extremely pale guy in dark clothing but before he could say anything the man spoke up.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_ Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_ You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_ You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_ You're paralyzed_

_ 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_ And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_ You know its thriller, thriller night_

_ You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_ You hear the door slam and realize-!_"

Naruto interrupted the man by pulling out a Kunai. "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**" He practically shouted as he threw Shurikens.

**END!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hail Hydra Finale

_**Chapter 5: Hail Hydra Finale**_

The Power Pack made it to Lightspeed's coordinates but they couldn't see her anywhere. "Lightspeed?" Zero-G called out.

"Great where is she?" Mass Master muttered.

"Maybe she went on ahead?" Energizer suggested as she approached the building.

"If she did that then we need to have team exercises about following orders." Zero-G sighed as he followed his younger sister.

Tattletale stopped. "Guys I have an extremely bad feeling."

Before anything else could be said Baron Strucker came crashing through the brick wall bleeding heavily but he was healing just as fast. "Is that all you have brat?"

Firefox came out but his appearance was enough to frighten the Pack because of the cloak of energy surrounding him and Tattletale recognized it from his vision even if it did have only one tail.

"**You are going to pay!**" Firefox snarled in a demonic voice lunging forward but Strucker barely got out of the way before the tail shot back knocking him into another wall as he fired his gun but the bullets just bounced off the cloak.

"What's going on?" Zero-G flew forward before he saw through the wall Lightspeed on the floor. "**LIGHTSPEED!**"

Hydra goons were streaming towards Firefox shooting at him but they might as well be shooting at the Hulk because the bullets were doing nothing as he blasted them back with his bijou cloak.

While he was dealing with Hydra the Pack got inside to see Lightspeed still bleeding heavily. "Oh man." Mass Master might always tease her and everything but he doesn't want her to die as he saw her pale face.

Tattletale closed his eyes and focused. "She's still alive so we need to work fast. Zero-G can you get the bullet out without aggravating the wound?"

Zero-G nodded. "I'll try." He focused and after a few seconds the bullet came out. "It looks like she was healed a bit."

Tattletale nodded. "If she wasn't then she would've died."

"Ow my head." They turned to see Gamakichi getting up. "I need to learn some fighting techniques." He complained.

"Gama!" Energizer called out causing the young toad to look at them. "What happened?"

Before he could answer he caught site of Firefox in one tailed mode. "Oh crap! We need to stop Naruto now!"

"What? Why?" Zero-G asked as he saw Hydra getting their butts kicked but then Naruto grew a second tail.

"If he grows more than four tails then he will lose control! He won't be able to tell the difference between enemies to friends or to civilians!" Gamakichi told them. "It's a technique that's activated in pure rage."

"Probably from Lightspeed from being shot." Zero-G stood up. "Energizer and Mass Master watch Lightspeed! Tattletale I need you to go into Naruto's mind!"

"You want me to put him to sleep?" Tattletale asked getting a nod from Zero-G.

"What about you?" Energizer asked in worry.

"I'm going to stall Firefox." He told them. "Now stay with Lightspeed you two and that's an order!"

_**~With Firefox~**_

Strucker couldn't believe the sheer power within this boy as he felt his bones breaking. If it wasn't for his healing factor that his Death Spore Virus gave him he would've been dead by now.

"**Is that all you have old man?**" Firefox asked sadistically smashing him into the wall breaking effectively the man's arm. "**Pathetic!**"

"Firefox!" The Jinchuriki turned to see Zero-G. "Listen! You need to calm down!"

"**And what if I don't?**" Firefox asked. "**This man deserves to die!**"

"And who are you to decide that?" Zero-G countered. "You can't just kill him!"

"**He's been harming people for years! He's a terrorist!**" Firefox spat out. "**He's going to die anyway!**"

"We are not the law!" Zero-G got ready. "Now either put him down or I'll make you!"

Zero-G knew that Firefox wasn't in his right mind at this point so he was hoping that Tattletale could do this.

Firefox dropped Strucker and lunged at Zero-G.

_**~With Tattletale~**_

Once Tattletale was at a good distance away from anyone that could interrupt him he crossed his legs as he sat down and focused before he found himself in a sewer like place.

"This is Naruto's mind?" Tattletale asked in disbelief because out of all the minds that he's entered this was the first one that was a sewer.

"**Yes it is.**" A demonic voice rang out and Tattletale stumbled from the sheer power of just the voice before he turned to see a cage with a seal on it along with giant glowing red eyes that stared down on him. "So you are Tattletale a friend of my Jailor?"

"Jailor?" Tattletale asked seeing the seal. "You're trapped inside of Naruto? What are you?"

"**I am the Kyubi no Kitsune!**" The being snarled. "**But in your language I am Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox!**" Upon saying that Kurama lit his cage up showing what he looked like and Tattletale paled at seeing the beast from his vision.

"Where's Naruto?" Tattletale asked remembering what he was doing. "Are you controlling him?"

Kurama laughed. "**No I'm not controlling the Kit. With this seal it's impossible unless he wills it.**" He explained amused at the boy in front of him. "**The kit is lost inside of memories and he is letting the darkness inside of him control him.**"

"How do I find him?" Tattletale asked because although he could sense godlike power coming from Kurama the fox wasn't malicious as one might've thought. "How do I calm him down?"

"**You would have to go into his memories but let me warn you.**" Kurama turned deadly serious. "**You will not like what you see.**"

Nodding Kurama allowed Tattletale to enter further in Naruto's Mindscape.

Shaking his head Tattletale found himself in a weird looking village that he's never seen before and it intrigued him before he heard people shouting.

"Demon!"

"Get away from my children!"

"Why don't you just die brat?!"

Turning around Tattletale was shocked to find how people were treating a four year old Naruto who was bleeding from a blow to the head. Even other children were joining in. "Leave him alone!" Tattletale shouted as he went to blast them back but then he remembered that he was in a memory.

Then it shifted to Naruto fighting a boy whose hair looked like a duck butt at the age of five in front of other kids and he lost badly in the fight.

"Once a dobe always a dobe." The boy said while other kids laughed at him.

Then it shifted again to have many people glaring at him. "I will become Hokage believe it!" He shouted.

"Him Hokage?"

"Like that will happen!"

Tattletale was confused by what was going on. "Why does he want to go home here?" He muttered before to his shock Naruto was now twelve. "Huh?!"

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't for Naruto to really be twelve.

It showed him painting what looked like Mount Rushmore before it changed to him being chosen for Team Seven.

Memories were flowing around Tattletale as he witness the Wave Mission, the Chunin Exams, the fight with Gaara, the search for Tsunade, the mission to stop Sasuke and the final fight.

Once it got to the part on Naruto dying before going to their world Tattletale was almost in tears before it came to Lightspeed being shot and he saw Naruto on the floor being surrounded by energy and a third tail was growing.

"Naruto!"

_**~With Zero-G~**_

Once Firefox lunged Zero-G blasted him back with Gravity but that didn't stop him for long as he fought back against Zero-G.

'_Okay I really need to work on my strength._' Zero-G thought as he decreased Gravity on himself to get out of the way before he was impaled by Firefox's arm.

"This isn't you Firefox!"

"**Oh but it is.**" Firefox smiled under his mask. "**After all everyone has a dark side.**"

"You're the darkness inside of Firefox?" Zero-G was shocked.

Dark Firefox chuckled. "**You could say that! This boy is an idiot because he chooses to help people after everything he's been through. Killing them would be something that they would deserve!**"

"It doesn't make it right!" Zero-G argued with him.

"**You see the world as black and white! Just like your costume Zero-G!**" Dark Firefox chuckled. "**There is more to this world then you think! You should lose your innocent nature if you plan on helping people! I know the true nature of this world while you are blind!**"

Zero-G snorted. "If what you're doing is opening eyes than I'd rather be blind!"

Dark Firefox shrugged. "**You're choice boy.**"

A third tail grew and Zero-G's eyes widened. '_Oh man I need to stop him from getting the fourth tail!_'

"Now how about I show you the truth about the world?" With that Dark Firefox disappeared before reappearing right behind Zero-G smacking him away before he moved and grabbed his legs slamming him into the ground.

Zero-G grunted in pain. If he didn't decrease the Gravity of that attack then he would've had broken bones from the fight. But it still hurt a lot.

"**You're power is interesting.**" Dark Firefox admitted with a gleeful voice. "**Let's see how long you can survive against me!**"

'_Tattletale hurry up!_' Zero-G thought as he increased gravity around Dark Firefox.

_**~With Tattletale~**_

Naruto looked up with blood red eyes. "Tattletale?" He asked in confusion as the air around him heated up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out of here!" Tattletale approached Naruto but he had to stop as the air seemed to burn him. "Come on you need to calm down."

"Why?" Naruto muttered. "Why do I need to calm down? I should just give them what they deserve."

"Because it's not you." Tattletale tried to reason with Naruto. "I saw your memories-."

At that point Tattletale felt a huge amount of pressure on him causing him to fall to his knees sweating in fear as Naruto glared at him. "You should stay out of my mind." He snarled as the cloak swarmed around Tattletale. "You had no right to go through my head!"

"**JUST LISTEN!**" Tattletale shouted in effort because the aura that Naruto was giving out almost made him pass out from fear. "You always cared for people! I saw it in your memories, you would never do this!"

Naruto hesitated for a bit.

"You always tried to make others happy! By doing this all you're doing is proving those villagers from your memories right!"

The cloak receded from Tattletale. "You don't know me." Naruto muttered backing away. "You should leave me alone!"

"You're fighting Zero-G and you're trying to kill him." Tattletale told him and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "But my anger is aimed at Strucker."

"Zero-G got in the way to stop you from killing him." Tattletale walked forward. "Naruto you're a good person so please don't let your anger destroy you. Just calm down."

After a few tense seconds Naruto closed his eyes and Tattletale felt his power disappearing so he was about to leave when Naruto spoke up. "Tattletale?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Tattletale smiled. "My name is Franklin Richards."

_**~With Zero-G~**_

Dark Firefox was putting up quite a struggle against Zero-G's gravitational power but he stopped as the red cloak of energy around him receded back into his own body. "**No!**" Dark Firefox shouted as he realized what was going on. "**I can't go back! I just got out!**"

Zero-G sighed in relief as the aura of power disappeared and Firefox was on the ground unconscious but he looked over to see Baron Strucker getting up so he flicked his wrist and sent the man crashing into the wall.

After that was done he helped Firefox up. "You okay?" He asked cautiously.

Firefox nodded looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that." He apologized before he froze. "How's Lightspeed?"

"I'm fine." They both turned to see Lightspeed walking towards them with her side bandaged. "But that will teach me to jump ahead."

"I used what I know of healing techniques." Gamakichi explained as he hopped towards the two.

Energizer ran out her eyes widening as she saw the destruction of the area. "Whoa."

Mass Master agreed with her. "You could make a killing in demolition."

"At least he didn't." Tattletale made it towards them. "So what say we continue this conversation at the warehouse?"

With a nod they tied Strucker up but Viper got away during the fight so they met at the warehouse with Naruto in his civvies and surprisingly Franklin as well. "So you told him your real name?" Energizer asked as they told the story of what happened omitting the details of how Naruto was treated and of Kurama and the fact that he is actually twelve nearly thirteen.

"Yeah." Franklin smiled. "Naruto is a good person. I saw that and I trust him."

After a bit Zero-G nodded. "Then I guess we do as well. Okay gang Costume off."

Naruto and Gamakichi watched in shock as the costumes disappeared as a black halo surrounded them before they were in their civvies.

Zero-G wore a white t-shirt with a green unzipped parka over it and brown pants while Lightspeed wore a red jacket and a black shirt and blue jeans. Energizer wore a yellow shirt and blue pants while Mass Master wore a blue jacket and blue jeans.

"My real name is Alex Power." Zero-G said.

Lightspeed walked up. "Julie Power."

"Jack Power." Mass Master smiled widely.

"Katie Power." Energizer had a smile on her face as well.

"… So you're telling me that the name Power Pack came from your last name?" Naruto asked causing them to scratch the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"It's so obvious that it's smart." Gamakichi admitted.

But Naruto stood up. "Thank you for trusting me with your real names." He said before getting into a thinking pose. "But you guys need to wear masks."

Alex sighed. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope!" Naruto laughed as he said that and in a little bit they all joined in laughing.

Gamakichi interrupted them though. "But with Viper still out there you need to be careful Naruto."

Julie nodded. "That's right; you made an enemy of a terrorist organization."

Naruto didn't looked put off. "And when Hydra shows their faces then I'll take them down! Believe it!"

_**~On the outskirts of the city~**_

Viper moved around avoiding the Police and Local vigilantes as she gritted her teeth in anger. '_How could Strucker lose against a kid?!_' She thought in pure hatred. '_How could the boy knock me out so easily?_'

While she was thinking she heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there?"

"An old friend." Stepping into the light Viper's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Surprised Viper?" The figure said. "Don't be, after all you should know that I never die."

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay the figure won't be revealed for a while but this is it for the Hail Hydra Arc! Sorry it took a while but I loved writing every bit of this! Okay now that that's out of the way… Review Time!**

**Dark-El Dark: Sorry about that! The website I took that from, I accidently typed in the info above the right one! I'll fix it pretty soon. Thanks for telling me though!**

**Guest9: They're both seven right now and she's a possible pairing so don't get ahead of yourself right now but no there weren't any additional memories but they're kids right now so they're easy to get along with others and Naruto has a talent for gaining peoples trust easily so I figured that it would work. But I'll put more interactions between each Power Pack memory in the One-Shots that I'm planning!**

**Excited Demi-Soul: Yes but it won't be the only time… He won't use that power for a while though.**

**Error4North: Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Okay the next story that I'm working on is the Gorillaz one then I'll add a chapter to Ultimate Scarlet Spider and then this one and only work on those three stories to create some balance with what I have!**

**Firefox out!**


End file.
